The Lion of Lannister
by KoishNoish
Summary: Lucian Lannister is the twin of Tyrion Lannister, older by only a couple of seconds and son to the Great Tywin Lannister. Unlike his other siblings Lucian has spent most of his life under the cold gaze of his father but when he is sent North to try and give an impression to the new hand of the king, and keep his siblings out of trouble, how will events turn out? (M for future)
1. Will of the Father

**I do not own ****_Game of Thrones_**** or ****_a Song of Ice and Fire_****, they belong to Geroge R.R. Martin and HBO. None of the characters are my own apart from Lucian and others that may appear later in the story.**

His footsteps rang out and reverberated around him as Lucian Lannister strode down the corridors of Casterly Rock. He knew these corridors well after all he had been walking them for most of his life.

Lucian Lannister, second son of the great Tywin Lannister, brother of the queen and twin to the Imp, Tyrion Lannister. Lucian paid no attention to soldiers and maids as they stepped out of the way and bowed or curtseyed, the lion did not concern himself with those below him.

As Lucian passed windows he would sometimes glance out of them to see the glorious jewel of Lannisport far below them and the rippling sea only just beyond it and then on… on forever over the sea. His uncle Gerion had sailed off on the sea to never return, it was a fools errand.

Lucian returned his gaze ahead as he turned into another corridor, this one lined with Lannister banners that shifted slightly in the silent wind that brushed through the corridor.

Lucian had called Casterly Rock home for all of his life. He had visited other keeps and holdings, including King's Landing, but none ever seemed as glorious, beautiful or accommodating as Casterly Rock was. The walls were ancient, the entire fortress carved out of a stone hill. The entire fortress has a sense of being natural but yet grand at the same time. Every corridor was tunnelled to perfection, every corner crafted with intent. It was no wonder the Rock had never fallen.

Lucian passed the corridor of banners and turned onto a flight of stairs, which he ascended swiftly, his red and golden clothes flapping about him slightly as he climbed. In all honesty they weren't exactly his clothes, his brother Jaime had left many pieces of clothing at the Rock when he had left for the Kingsguard and much of it fitted Lucian so he had added it to his own wardrobe.

He climbed the steps to find a large wooden door before him guarded by two tall guards who glanced at Lucian before swiftly knocking twice on the door and opening it for Lucian who entered without a word.

Lord Tywin's solar could never be anything but magnificent. The roof was almost as tall as that in the dining hall with engravings of lions dancing all over it. Bookshelves lined the walls to Lucian's right and to his left sat cabinets and small drawers.

At the end of the room was a large desk and sitting in a heavily engraved lion chair sat Lord Tywin himself who was scribbling away on some parchment as the door closed behind Lucian. Lucian knew his place here.

He did not sit nor move from his place by the door knowing that when his father was ready for him then he would acknowledge him. Once Lucian had stood there for a whole hour before father had gestured him to sit.

This time it was merely five minutes before father curled up the parchment applied the Lannister seal and moved it aside before gesturing to the seat opposite him. Not once did he look at Lucian.

Lucian sat briskly but not hastily knowing that his father may glare at him otherwise. Out of all the Lannister children it was probably Lucian who knew their father best. He had spent most of his life around his father learning his likes and dislikes, his ways of thinking. Perhaps that was why Lucian had become so like his father. He himself never thought it but others often pointed it out and even once Aunt Genna had mistaken Lucian for Tywin when drunk. Lucian personally didn't see the resemblance.

"How was Lord Eron?" spoke the Great Lion quietly, yet somehow it echoed around Lucian. Lord Eron was one of father's lesser vassals who had appeared yesterday at Casterly Rock complaining about taxes imposed by his lord. Tywin had assigned Lucian to sort out the problem.

"Foolish and hot headed," came Lucian's simple reply as Tywin nodded and rose. Lucian watched his father bring out some goblets and wine out from the cabinets before filling two goblets and placing one in front of Lucian whilst keeping the other. Lucian took his goblet slowly before taking a delicate sip.

"I hear he left nearly as soon as he arrived."

"He did. I told him if he kept on complaining then I would send him back home with a singer so that he may hear the Rains of Castamere all the way back to his holding." Lucian watched as his father nodded slightly before sipping his wine. That was the most you could expect from Tywin Lannister. Lucian had watched lords and generals strut up to his father to try and impress him with some tale of courage or valour and more than often Tywin Lannister would do little more than ignore them.

"Good, insubordination will not be tolerated." Lucian simply sipped his wine there. He didn't know what hew as meant to say, there wasn't anything to say.

"I have something that needs doing Lucian, and I would have you do it." Lucian watched his father as he set down his goblet and looked into Lucian's eyes green and gold meeting green and gold.

"I shall do whatever you ask of me."

"Obedience is expected," father said simply without turning away, "I received a message this morning informing me of the death of Jon Arryn within the past week." Father was silent then and Lucian knew he was looking for a reaction or perhaps waiting to see if Lucian had something to say.

"The King will want a new hand." Lucian said slowly never blinking as his father's eyes stared into his own.

"The King will _need_ a new hand, yes."

"What is it you require of me?" asked Lucian but not impatiently, never impatiently before his father.

"The King intends to ride north to Winterfell no doubt to install Eddard Stark as his new hand," father said breaking the contact a fingering his goblet slowly, "I want you with them." Lucian wanted to ask why that was needed but knew it was unwise. Father would tell him if Lucian needed to know.

"When will I leave?"

"Come the morning with ten of our guard. You'll travel to King's Landing and then up to Winterfell before returning again. You're siblings will be there, the lot of them, I want you to keep them in check," Lucian blinked once and his father registered it immediately, "you are confused."

"Excuse me father, but I fail to see how my presence is-"

"The King is travelling north to acquire a new hand, there is already bad blood between our house and Eddard Stark's when he found your brother by Aerys Targaryen," father spoke swiftly and strikingly as if somehow Lucian had been a fool, "no doubt your siblings will do a good job by themselves at only making that blood boil. We cannot afford for the hand of the king to stand against us for whatever reasons. Lord Eddard has never met you, Lucian, you're not like your siblings," Lucian kept himself expressionless as his father continued, "should our family keep in check and do what is expected then there is no need for Lord Eddard to have ill feelings towards us. I have matters of my own to attend to here therefore I'm sending you in my stead. Now do you understand?" the last sentence was brutally harsh and Lucian nodded once to show he did understand before his father nodded curtly.

"Good, keep Cersei away from her malice, keep Jaime away from his arrogance and keep Tyrion away from his whore houses."

"Yes father," Lucian spoke simply before Tywin flicked his hand briskly showing he wanted Lucian to go.

Lucian complied without hesitation, it was unwise to do otherwise, and he set off to his chambers so as to pack his clothing for the journey.

**Author's Note;**

This is an idea that I've been thinking about for a bit now, tell me if you like it or not. Just a quick note on my other Game of Thrones fic I'm doing, I haven't abandoned it I'm just stuck with it, give it time and I'll upload when I feel it's right. Thanks for reading.


	2. Twins and Sisters

King's Landing seemed almost like a jewel as the sun rose on a new day and Lucian Lannister narrowed his eyes in the glare. It had taken a total of two weeks for Lucian and his envoy to ride from Casterly Rock to King's Landing with nearly everyone they passed bowing to him. When they had stopped the other night the bar maid had actually mistaken Lucian for his father.

The road had been uneventful with mostly sunlight, the only exception had been the first day when it had rained heavily but eased over night into sunlight.

They had ridden on through the night last night in the hopes of reaching King's Landing that night but they had taken longer than expected and had instead arrived at sunrise.

It had been many years since Lucian Lannister had last been to King's Landing, the last time being the wedding between Robert Baratheon and his sister Cersei. He could still remember the look of hostility, distaste and restraint upon his brother Jaime's face.

It was no secret that Jaime and Cersei had always been close, closer than he and Tyrion were. When they were younger the two looked nearly identical, so much so that if they swapped clothes none would know which was Jaime and which was Cersei.

Jaime wanted the best for Cersei, that was fair enough, and she had been wed off to the fat and drunken Robert Baratheon instead of some noble and honourable husband… although saying that Jaime himself was not a man of honour.

Lucian knew that Cersei had wanted to love Robert Baratheon, or at least tried, when he had danced with her at her wedding she had confided in him how handsome her beloved was and how excited she was for that night. Jaime had been nowhere to be seen after the first hour of that feast.

Lucian remembered King's Landing as an illusion of something it could never be. It was a place full of grandeur, trying so hard to impress and impose upon all of the people below the Red Keep. It made you think that there could be nothing greater, that King's Landing was some great beacon of light in a dark world.

You only had to look outside the battlements to Flea Bottom to see that was a lie. In Flea Bottom people starved and lived in poverty screaming out for some sustenance but that was the way of things.

When Lucian was younger he had asked his father why they didn't give the money of Casterly Rock to the poor in Lannisport. He had scowled and said that the lion did not concern itself with those below him. If they were to pay every poor man in the seven kingdoms then even Casterly Rock would become poor.

Lucian had always had a hidden distaste for the capital deep down inside of him, a distaste that he could not shake. He had no idea where his distaste derived from only that it existed. He hated the way it seemed to sparkle slightly in the sunlight, he hated the shadows it cast on the world below it, he despised Blackwater Bay that glistened in the morning light.

Perhaps he despised the city so much because it was where Tyrion ran off to when he had gotten annoyed at father. In all honesty Tyrion was never not annoyed at father, the two never saw eye to eye. Tyrion would always lazily jape whilst Tywin would scorn him for his whoring, drinking and the fact that he blamed Tyrion for their mother's death. Deep down Lucian wondered if Lord Tywin blamed Lucian for Lady Joanna's death as well.

The last argument had been about whores again, Lucian had stood to the side as father told Tyrion that he was a Lannister and that a Lannister did not go about whoring and drinking his whims away. Tyrion had replied that, as father kept pointing out, he was so short it was unlikely any woman would ever love him for anything but money.

Father had demanded Tyrion to leave his sight and Tyrion had gone to King's Landing, as he always did, and apologized to Lucian for leaving him once again. Lucian had been the only sibling which ever seemed to remain in Casterly Rock anymore.

Jaime was in the Kingsguard and therefore did what the King commanded, Cersei was married to the King and had to stay by his side and Tyrion had so much ill feelings towards their father that he was never around long enough to say he was ever _at home_. _Father has born four children but only one of them ever seems to stay with him._

Lucian spurred his stead onwards and his convoy followed as they approached the Gate of the Gods. Straight down the road and looking upwards from the gates you could see the monstrosity that was the Red Keep reaching up into the sky. Lucian spurred his horse on more firmly and they road through the city, most moving aside and glancing to him as he passed. Most turned away immediately probably quickly identifying him as a Lannister due to the trademark golden hair and green eyes.

It took only a total of ten minutes to climb Aegon's High Hill and enter the Red Keep. The courtyard was largely inactive with only some city watch walking about and other men milling around silently.

However as Lucian dismounted he looked to see a small man walking over to him from the main entrance his golden hair, elaborate clothing and wide smile giving him away even if his height had not. _Is he even smaller than I remember?_

"Lucian!" called Tyrion as he waddled over spreading his arms open as if to hug him before laying them down again, his smile still wide. Lucian returned with a small smile of his own.

Tyrion was not a pretty sight, he had been born a dwarf (even more to father's dismay) but he was also rather ugly most highborn often jeered and glowered at Tyrion as if he was contagious. It confused Lucian what that girl Tysha ever saw in him that others missed… yet again she had been a whore.

Lucian, unlike his twin, had not been born stunted or with ugliness in fact he had heard rumours that many thought him handsome although he would never be one to spread those rumours. Despite his favourable outcome in comparison to Tyrion, Lucian had often looked out for his twin, a task shared only by his older brother Jaime.

"Tyrion," replied Lucian with a small nod of his head, "it's been too long."

"Come now, only a year this time I believe wasn't it?"

"A year too long," Lucian replied smiling wider for his brother. Having grown up under the iron hand of his father Lucian found it hard to not act guarded in front of most individuals. Tywin had taught him that armour was never a bad thing and Lucian wore his well. He knew that he didn't need it with Tyrion though never with Tyrion.

"Perhaps," Tyrion spoke turning and Lucian followed behind his twin obediently as a stable boy took his horse from him, "fathers letter announcing your arrival arrived a week and a half ago, the reactions were mixed."

"Tell me." Lucian said and Tyrion chuckled slightly.

"Well as you can tell I was over the moon," Lucian chuckled and Tyrion laughed aloud, "so long without a decent conversation, Lucian, you have no idea how much I've missed you. Jaime didn't seem to care all that much, not that he often does, as for Cersei she was convinced you were being sent as some kind of punishment. She asked Robert to send you right back to Casterly Rock but he refused, he's far enough in debt to our sweet father as it is." Lucian listened to it all with small nods. He had expected as much from Cersei.

Lucin and Cersei had never been awfully close but they did care for one another as brother and sister should. Lucian and Cersei had never had much of an opportunity to talk either ever since her marriage. When Cersei had been married she had been bound to King's Landing whilst Lucian had been kept away in Casterly Rock. The same could easily apply to Jaime although, like Tyrion, he had always idolised his older brother.

"I assure you I'm not here to act as a punishment to anyone," Lucian said as they turned down corridor after corridor, all needlessly decorated, "I'm simply here to keep the family in check."

"Such a heavy task brother, I would offer to assist but I fear if I did I would shrink even smaller." Lucian smiled and he knew Tyrion was smiling too.

"I don't expect to have to share the task I simply expect compliance. Father sent me here to ensure that we make a good impression on the Starks. That means no whoring or drinking in excess."

"Then how am I to pass the time?" came the fake tone from Tyrion.

"Do what other respectful individuals do and socialise, talk and not disgrace the family." Tyrion stopped in his tracks and Lucian realised with a lurch what he had said. _Shit_. Lucian knew that Tyrion did not have a trouble being abused by upset and even random lords he met but his own brother… _why am I such a fool?_

"Has he really changed you that much brother?" asked Tyrion coolly making Lucian shiver slightly, "that you would consider me a smirch on our families honour?"

"Tyrion… I… that was wrong of me, forgive me."

"Has he got so fucking wound around his finger that he's got you thinking like him now? Thinking that I'm some idiot dwarf who only insults our family?"

"Hells Tyrion I'm sorry, I got carried away-"

"No it's fine Lucian, come then, call me all the names you want. Jeer and insult me brother, let it all out and I'm sure you'll feel better." Tyrion had turned to Lucian here his green eyes flaring in anger and Lucian shivered again.

He slowly and surely but a hand to his twin's left shoulder.

"Tyrion there's nothing to say. I stepped out of line, you know I'd never upset you." There was silence for a second before Tyrion's smiled returned.

"Accepted as long as you stop talking like _him_." Lucian nodded and they proceeded onwards.

The rest of the walk was silent before Tyrion opened up a door to a large room with a double poster bed on one side and a long table with countless chairs on the other.

"When do we leave for Winterfell?" asked Lucian as he turned back to Tyrion.

"Two days but Cersei said even if she didn't want you hear, you're a Lannister and a Lannister gets only the best."

"Charmed, when may I see our dear sister and our charming brother?"

"Cersei will come when she wants, she is the queen after all. As for Jaime I couldn't keep my hopes up. He'll come and see you if and only if he thinks he has to." Lucian knew Jaime enough for that to be true so he nodded once at his twin who smiled ruefully back.

"I admit the room is grander than my own, my bed is far smaller than yours, yours was built for a wife." Lucian glowered at Tyrion then who chuckled. Marriage had always been a tense subject with Lucian. Father had largely ignored Lucian in his early life, instead focusing on Jaime and finding him a wife until he joined the Kingsguard. Since then all father had done was urge Jaime and Robert Baratheon to relieve Jaime of his vows and allow him to be his heir again.

Lucian's absence of a wife had been ignored and father often glossed over Tyrion. Lucian wasn't entirely certain he'd ever want a wife.

"Indeed, tell me when I see her won't you?" Tyrion smiled wider before bowing slightly.

"I'll leave you to yourself dear brother, I shall sup here with you tonight if you don't mind." Before Lucian could even reply Tyrion was gone.

…

It was far later that day, approaching dinner, when there was a knock at the door. Expecting Tyrion, Lucian opened the door only to come face to face with Cersei.

For a man grown Lucian was rather short in truth, he stood at the height of most women although his stern and similar demeanour to his father made people often think he was much taller than he actually was. As a result he stood at a height with his older sister who smiled delicately at him.

"Brother," she greeted sweeping into the room and Lucian closed the door behind her.

"Sister," was his reply as he sat himself in a chair at the desk and gestured for Cersei to sit also. He suspected she would've sat even without his permission.

"It warms my heart that you're here brother," Cersei said warmly with her wide smile, "it's been so long… how long?"

"You're wedding." Lucian replied seeing through her mask. It was all a lie on Cersei's face, just like King's Landing itself, he knew there was intent in her coming here but she didn't need to know that.

"Ah yes, of course, such a long time ago now and so much has changed." _It certainly has._ "How is father?"

"As healthy and sharp minded as he ever was," Lucian responded coldly noting that Cersei refused to meet his eyes, "busy too but that is to be expected."

"I understand it was he who sent you here."

"Whatever father requests I follow," Lucian spoke with a slight harshness, "if he sent me here it should not be of concern to you Cersei."

"He said in the letter that you were to _check_ on us," Cersei whispered coldly now, "tell me, dear brother, why he would think we need to be checked."

"He needs to ensure the family looks its best for Lord Eddard, he will be the next hand."

"Should he accept."

"He will accept. Eddard Stark was like a brother to Robert Baratheon, they fought under one cause against Aerys Targaryen, he will not abandon his grace now." Lucian explained strictly.

"So what do you do? Keep us in line?"

"No. I ensure you don't mistake your place." Cersei reddened.

"I am the queen, Lucian, I am second only to my lord husband, I know my place. Perhaps you should learn yours and listen to your queen." All her mask was gone now, she was angry but Lucian was already tired of it.

"Would you like me to return to father and explain that mentality to him Cersei? I'm sure he will love to know how you view him below yourself." Cersei glowered there and Lucian smiled inside. Father had always been the weak point with Cersei she always wanted to be so like him. He had once heard Tyrion say that all Cersei desired to be was a female version of their father.

"You think you're so clever don't you?" jeered Cersei with a glare and Lucian almost snorted.

"I don't need to pretend." Lucian said simply keeping his cold eyes on her.

"Well you think that but let me tell you, I have connections in this city, more connections than you could ever contemplate. I know things that you would never believe and that your little mind would never acknowledge." Lucian furrowed his brows very slowly at her.

"I care not about your connections or knowledge," Lucian spoke harshly, "I was sent here for one purpose, to ensure you and our siblings stay in line, such as the will of out father. You would not want to disappoint him would you?" Lucian saw her face change slightly.

"No. Of course I wouldn't, forgive me brother for I forgot myself." Lucian nodded simply as Cersei raised her full mask back in place, "Enjoy your stay in King's Landing brother," and with that she left.

Lucian sat there alone for a few seconds before hearing a knock at the door. He opened it to reveal Tyrion who was smirking mischievously.

"How did you find Cersei?"

...

Author's Note;

Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter, it's very much appreciated. There will be a romance concerning Lucian later into the story but that's a way off yet so don't get too excited. I want to establish Lucian as a character in this universe first. As usual please read and review and have a good day. :)


	3. Golden Hair

The Kingsroad was the highroad of Westeros running from King's landing all the way up to Winterfell, passing through the Riverlands into the North with roads linking into the Vale and the Westerlands. It was a road often extremely busy and although the men in front of the procession cleared the road for the King's party the road seemed no clearer to Lucian.

Men rode on horses laughing and japing with one another, the King himself shouting the loudest often openly insulting anyone and everyone within reach. Lucian himself rode beside Tyrion on his horse. Cersei had originally organised a donkey for Tyrion to ride but Lucian had instead exchanged it for a horse making Tyrion smile widely and Cersei scowl.

He and Tyrion had quickly fallen into the routine they always had maintained when together. They would talk through most of the day and jape at individuals they deemed worthy of joking about. They would receive glares from the knights and lords and they would simply smile back… although the routine had changed somewhat.

Lucian found it harder to smile now and when he did it looked like he was hardly smiling at all. He could no longer laugh with amusement it always seemed so cold even to himself now. When people would look at him he would look back with cold green eyes. _Gods what happened to me?_

He knew Tyrion noticed it, if anything Tyrion's laughter was filled with even more merriment and his gaze was always warm and accommodating. Cersei had once told Lucian that Jaime was the other half of her, it was something similar with Lucian and Tyrion.

Lucian would never say he need Tyrion to be _whole_ but Tyrion had the smiles and warmth that had ebbed out of Lucian and Lucian needed that warmth, he needed the smiles and laughter because he kept on believing he'd forgotten how to.

The procession was moving so slowly that Lucian doubted they would ever reach Winterfell at this pace. They had already been travelling for a week and they had only just come into a normal hours ride of the Trident, of course the King's procession would take double that time to reach the Trident.

The sun was almost setting when the king roared out his order, "That's enough for tonight! Set up the fucking camp!" roared Robert Baratheon and all hurried to do his bidding.

Lucian left Tyrion for the Queen's carriage with the intent on opening it for Cersei and her children but when he lay his hand on the carriage another hand clasped his wrist.

He looked up to his right to see a stream of golden hair and eyes as green as his own, the smirk on the face finished the description of Jaime. Lucian had always been in awe of Jaime from a young age much as Tyrion had been. Lucian had been stunned, as Jaime would test his skill with a sword in the yard with Lannister men. Lucian had proceeded to attempt to become skilled with a sword and although he knew how to use it well he was nowhere near as superior with it as Jaime was.

"Nice to see you brother," Jaime remarked his grin growing. He and Jaime were yet to talk since Lucian's arrival in King's Landing but he had no doubt Jaime knew why Lucian was there.

"Release my hand."

"Is that the hello I get after all this time?" remarked Jaime with fake hurt and Lucian smiled slightly.

"It is good to see you too brother now allow me to open the queen's carriage." Jaime did not.

"I believe I am more than capable of opening a door dear brother."

"As am I, now release me." Jaime pulled at Lucian's wrist but Lucian held firm.

"I'm a member of the Kingsguard, the king has ordered me to see to our sister's comfort." There was something in that sentence that sounded awfully out of place to Lucian but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"You are aware of why I am here, aren't you Jaime?" Lucian asked driving away from the previous topic.

"I read the letter, same as Tyrion and Cersei."

"Then I want you to take fathers request seriously, this is not a jape."

"What isn't a jape?" Jaime asked smiling, his hand still on Lucian's.

"The Starks, Winterfell, none of it some joke and father doesn't want you angering Lord Eddard."

"You may have trouble there," Jaime spoke suddenly serious, "the honourable Ned Stark doesn't much like me already."

"Be that is it may, do not anger him further."

"As you say father," Jaime spoke with a mock bow before swiftly removing Lucian's hand and swinging open the carriage door for Cersei and the children. Cersei took Jaime's hand as he helped her down from the carriage before Cersei's children dutifully followed.

Out first came the golden headed Prince Joffrey, he had inherited that Lannister trait from his mother as well as the green eyes. Joffrey was dressed in the customary Baratheon colours with some Lannister gold and reds patched about the fashion also. He kept his head high, inspecting the scene before his eyes came to rest on Lucian.

"Uncle," he greeted curtly before stepping down from the carriage and strutting off.

Young Marcella came out next the spitting image of Cersei, it was as if someone had taken the Cersei from the past and pulled her into the present. Unlike her arrogant brother she smiled to Jaime, who was occupied with Cersei, and then wider for Lucian who bowed dutifully.

"Princess,"

"Hello uncle!' Marcella almost bellowed, bringing Cersei and Jaime's looks as she rushed forwards and hugged Lucian. Lucian hugged her back if only lightly ignoring his siblings stunned looks. Some years ago Marcella had been sent off to Casterly Rock, there had been rumours of Targaryen assassins in the citadel and Cersei had wanted her children safe. Robert had refused to allow Joffrey or Tommen to leave but Marcella had been permitted to leave and had been brought under the watchful eye of Tywin Lannister.

In the few months she was at the rock Lucian had been Marcella's guide and unintentionally they'd become rather fast friends, even if she was far younger than Lucian himself.

"I missed you uncle," Marcella whispered in Lucian's ear making him smile.

"I missed you too princess," Lucian replied releasing Marcella and she him smiling widely.

"Mother told me you were here but said you were too busy for me to see you." Lucian supposed that was true in a sense.

"I was princess my father has much work that needs doing and the least I can do is help him with it."

"How about we let Uncle Lucian have some time alone, I suppose so much racket about him must do his head in," Cersei spoke slowly dragging her daughter over to her as Tommen departed from the carriage.

Tommen was rather similar in appearance to Joffrey other than he was shorter and his demeanour was much kinder. He smiled at Lucian before rushing over to his mother and the royal family walked away with Jaime by them.

…

It was much later at night when Lucian was talking with Tyrion in his tent when the messenger came into the tent. Lucian was able to quickly identify him as his cousin, Lancel Lannister.

"Excuse me my lords," Lancel said with a quiver bowing slightly as the twins looked him over.

"What business do you have here?"

"His grace sent me, my lord, he requests that you sup with him." Lancel Lannister said looking to Lucian and Lucian frowned.

"It is a kind offer but-"

"Lucian," Lucian turned to Tyrion who was smiling slightly, "you don't say _no_ to Robert Baratheon in any shape or form." Lucian blinked before rising and walking over to his cousin.

"Then I shall attend."

The night was dark but the camp was bright with torches illuminating every turn of the camp. Lancel lead Lucian through the camp to the massive pavilion in the centre that marked the King's tent. As they went they passed a group of some of the whores brought from King's Landing who skittered past them and Lucian glared in disgust.

His twin may indulge in whores but Lucian found it repulsive. Father had told him how dishonourable and downright horrible whoring was and Lucian wanted no part in it. Tyrion told him everything their father said was mostly shit and told him he found it an extremely relaxing pastime. Lucian steered well clear of it and adopted his father's policy… although maybe not so harsh…

The guards stood aside as Lancel and Lucian approached and entered into the yellow and black coloured pavilion.

A large table had been set up in the main part of the pavilion, at the head of which sat the King. Candles illuminated the pavilion on the table and the children sat on the sides of the table with Cersei sat looking away from him and to her husband. As Lucian entered the king looked up.

Robert Baratheon was said to have once been a warrior and a glorious man, Lucian still remembered Cersei's wedding, and he had been a stunning man then. Now he was fat and the massive jug of wine in his hand confirmed all rumours that Robert was a drunkard. It surprised Lucian how one man had gone from being a legend to a fat king who couldn't fit in his armour… yet again… Tywin Lannister was said to have changed the day his wife died.

"Ah and here's the last one!' roared Robert smiling like an idiot, "the last golden headed Lannister shit!" Lucian remained unperturbed and simply bowed at this.

"You asked for me, your grace."

"I did, sit." Lucian complied taking the free seat next to Marcella who immediately shuffled her chair closer to his. Lucian sat opposite Joffrey who was inspecting the food as if judging it and observing whether it was good enough for him.

"Would you care for some food?" asked Cersei motioning for a servant to get Lucian some food since his plate was empty. The servant looked to Robert who grunted and the servant ran off.

"I am honoured to be sitting at the royal families table," Lucian said looking more to his familiar sister than the foreign Robert, "thank you for the hospitality." Despite Cersei's hostility when Lucian had arrived in King's Landing Lucian knew it was just her being angry, she often lost herself when she was in a rage. This was more like the sister he knew. Cersei had never loved Tyrion and could never love Lucian more than she loved Jaime but that did not leave them without love.

Cersei had often seemed to turn and care for Lucian whenever possible when they were younger, as if compensating for the love she refused to give Tyrion. Cersei maybe a woman of politics but she was not without kindness, a kindness which Lucian often saw.

When the food was laid delicately before Lucian Cersei made a little smile.

"Well then… shall we begin then my love?" Lucian had taken note that Robert Baratheon had already finished his first helpings before anyone else had begun.

"Yes, get on with it! Boy!" Lancel jumped at that title, "another portion now!" Lancel nodded before hurrying out of the tent and Robert laughed after him before downing more wine.

Lucian had a small goblet of wine before him which he sipped slightly before deciding it was far too strong although it didn't seem to much affect Cersei as she continued to drink from hers.

The dinner was largely in silence with only the odd conversation between the siblings or Cersei and her children. Lucian watched as Robert Baratheon acted as if none of them were there and gobbled down yet another portion of food. _There are hungry in King's Landing and this man eats enough at one dinner to feed them all._

When the plates were cleared and Cersei ushered the siblings off to bed, Marcella hugging him slightly before departing, the table was silent. Robert sat at one end the food done with and the wine supply empty, Cersei at the other looking down to the table wringing her hands and Lucian in the centre of the both looking from one to the other. This had been more than some friendly dinner.

"I forgot about you," Robert said finally drawing Lucian's gaze, "you're the silent one aren't you?" Lucian was silent as Robert threw the jug aside and leaned forwards slightly, straining his stomach, "when I'm told to retell of Tywin fucking Lannister's children I tell them, my wife, _the imp_ and _the kingslayer_. I never say anything about _Tywin the second_." Lucian watched the King carefully as he leaned back in his chair again a smile breaking out on his face.

"Tell me then boy, why did the mighty Lord Tywin send you here? Was it to ask for the return of taxes or perhaps simply to aggravate me further by putting another golden headed shit in front of me?"

"I was sent to secure friendly relations between Lord Stark and my father, nothing more."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, your grace."

"Well you see I received another letter this morning," Robert said keeping his eyes on Lucian, "apparently your father wants you to stay in King's Landing when you return from Winterfell." Silence yet again fell and Lucian moved is eyes to Cersei she looked… almost sympathetic… why?

"Well aren't you going to ask why boy?" stormed Robert angrily.

"Why, your grace?"

"Your father wants you to marry," Lucian almost fell off his chair in astonishment. Marry? His father, never once mentioned had never approached this subject, "he wants you to stay in King's Landing and have your sister find you a worthy match that he approves off. Seems he finally gave up on the _kingslayer_ and turned to the boy too scared to come out from under his rock." Was that what they said about him? That he was hiding under Casterly Rock, that he was afraid? The lion was never afraid… yet again the lion did not concern itself with those below it… if it was his father's command then he would have to comply.

"Have you any ideas?" asked Lucian cursing himself for the slight shake in his voice. Why was he so angry, this should've been expected? Lucian had always known it was going to happen… so why did it feel like such betrayal? _Why did he never ask me if I wanted to be married?_

"Not yet," Cersei said a sad look in her eye that Lucian couldn't help but be soothed by. Cersei despised weakness and rarely showed it, the fact she was here meant a lot, "we were thinking Margaery Tyrell." Lucian almost lurched again. He had been to Highgarden once and had ended up discovering he was allergic to the roses that grew there.

"What's the matter Lannister?" chortled Robert, "don't know where to put it?" he laughed at that and Lucian glared. He knew exactly where to put it, not that he'd ever done it before.

"Apologies, your grace," Lucian excused himself, "it comes as a shock… my father never broached me on the subject."

"Aye that sounds like Tywin's way," Robert snorted looking around for wine and not finding it to his distaste, "when we return to King's Landing Cersei will find you a wife and you can wed and bed her and have little heirs for Tywin. Won't that make your father proud? That's all you fucking Lannisters want isn't it, to make Lord Tywin proud?" Robert rose then a large grin on his face, "I'll let you two talk it over." He left then stumbling around and Lucian turned to Cersei.

"There was no more?"

"No. All he said was he wanted you to be wed, he didn't care where as long as it was soon." Lucian felt like he was sinking, sinking down and down and down forever. He had thought he knew his father, he had thought his father loved him. If his father had loved him he would've at least spoken to Lucian on the subject but Lucian didn't even get that. Lucian knew that none of this showed on his face, his mask had become almost permanent.

"I don't want to marry," Lucian said absently looking at a flickering candle on the table, "that was never my purpose."

"What was your purpose?" asked Cersei but not cruelly, kindly.

"I don't know…" Lucian admitted silently, "Jaime was the heir, he was meant to marry whilst I was meant to… I don't know…" Lucian rubbed his head slightly hoping it was a dream.

"You'll still do it," Cersei said more as a question really and Lucian nodded making her sigh, "You've always been good like that, no questions asked. That's what father always liked you for. You'd be told to do something and you'd just do it but you weren't stupid either. You're smart too and he knows that." Lucian was silent as he watched the candle continue to burn into nothingness.

"Has it brought you happiness," he ventured dangerously, "being married?" silence.

"The children have," Cercei said silently, "and perhaps if Robert was a different man… he could've too." They were silent after that until Cersei bid him goodnight and Lucian headed to his own tent.

Tyrion was gone but a small note was left behind telling him that if Lucian needed him he wasn't to disturb Tyrion, he had company. Lucian knew he meant whores and Lucian should stop him but he was too tired and too pained. He would deal with Tyrion's whore addiction tomorrow, he had his own problems to worry about for now.

...

**Author's Note;**

2 chapters in one day, aren't I kind? :D Chances are updates won't be this frequent in future updates but I'll try and keep them going. This chapter was largely about Lucian's relationship with the royal family, particularly Cersei, in this I try to make her seem kinder in the last chapter since in the last chapter she was so angry. I don't think it unreasonable for Cersei and Lucian to be friendly with one another. Not as close as Cersei and Jaime but still close all the same. Anyway thanks for reviews, I love you all, see ya next time.

P.S: For the characters involved in the story that are noted as tags I will update that so that it states who I think class as significant characters in the story as it progresses, currently its only Tywin and Tyrion but I think that's fair.


	4. Steps

It had taken time, far too much time for them to reach Winterfell from King's Landing, the pace of their marc had actually decreased once passing into the North with all the southerners complaining about the drop in temperature and the almost constantly cloudy sky.

Lucian himself cared little about the cold. He had pushed the news of his marriage aside since it had been revealed to him and ignored it. It would do no good to brood on the fact he was to be married and to hate his father for it. He should've been expecting this for a long time and yet he'd been a fool and thought it would never come. He should hate himself not his father, so he had pushed it aside and returned to seeing his father in the highest esteem.

The remainder of the trips time had been largely concerned with Tyrion who had become angry with Lucian when he did not permit him to go whoring about the camp or to drink in excess.

The twins had spoken with each other to pass the time and once Jaime had even joined them with grin and all. As the three had ridden together it had hit Lucian just how long it had been since all three of them had simply been together and laughed with one another, all that was missing was Cersei although Cersei never laughed when Tyrion was present.

As they approached the thick walls of Winterfell Lucian pushed his horse so it rode in alongside the queens carriage turning to Tyrion to ensure he was there too only to realise he was not with him. Lucian craned his neck back but could not see his twin as they rode in under the arch and into Winterfell, he would find his brother later.

Leading the procession was Joffrey along with the Hound, Joffrey had insisted he be on a horse when they entered Winterfell instead of in the carriage he had been in since the start of the journey.

The courtyard was packed with individuals as the procession rode in, the queen's carriage rumbling loudly beside Lucian as he took in the Stark household.

The carriage was at the head of the procession with the king only a little behind them, Jaime rode just in front of the carriage. As the carriage stopped Lucian stayed mounted and inspected the members of the family he was planning to impress.

It was no mystery who Eddard Stark was, he stood tall and muscled but he looked old too. His face looked gaunt but kind at the same time that was a rare thing in most any people. To his left stood his auburn haired wife Catelyn Stark standing tall as the king's procession slowly filed in.

To Lord Eddard's right stood a boy who must be at a height with Lucian, his black hair and composure marking him as Robb Stark, eldest son of Lord Eddard, he had inherited the kindness and the sense of honour that emanated from his father, by the son stood a shorter auburn haired girl who seemed tall for what Lucian guessed was twelve. She had inherited nearly ever feature from her mother looking every bit the southern lady, Sansa Stark was the name of that one. Next along was a girl who looked more like her father than her mother, looking almost defiant as Lucian quickly scanned her, Arya Stark and by Arya stood the short boy who looked like a younger version of his brother, Brandon Stark. Little Rickon Stark stood by his mother staring at the entire event in near awe as Robert Baratheon himself rode forth into the clearing.

All the gathered individuals bowed to one knee as the king struggled to get off his horse. Lucian saw Lord Eddard give a little glance up in what could me mild amusement before the king marched up to his childhood friend.

There was silence for a good few seconds before the king made a small motion with his hand for Lord Eddard to rise. "You've got fat," were the words that came once Eddard had risen along with the rest. A single look from Eddard said it all. If Lord Eddard was fat then the king was gargantuan.

Suddenly they were both laughing and embracing and Lucian had lost interest. He had not spoken to his grace since the news of his staying in King's Landing and had no desire to since but it was obvious that Robert Baratheon was not all just wine and fat just yet as he laughed and greeted his childhood friend.

Lucian dismounted his steed as the queen's carriage was opened up and Cersei strode outwards walking over to her husband. Jaime dismounted next to Lucian looking about him dully and without much excitement and Lucian had to share that look.

The way northerners told it Winterfell was magnificent but it wasn't. It was cold and gloomy, hardly comparable to the jewel that was Casterly Rock or even King's Landing, and it seemed like an awfully dull and boring place.

Lucian watched as Robert had Eddard lead him down to the crypts, it was no secret why Robert Baratheon wanted to go down there. Robert had been in love with Lyanna Stark, Eddard's sister, before Rhaegar Targaryen had kidnapped her and killed her starting Robert's rebellion for the throne against mad King Aerys.

"Where's the imp?" asked Arya Stark.

"Shut up!" came the abrupt reply from her sister making Lucian chuckle slightly. Cersei turned to them both.

"Where is our brother?" she asked eyeing Lucian in an almost expectant way. When Lucian shrugged slightly she turned fully to Jaime, "go and find the little beast." Lucian swore he saw Jaime roll his eyes slightly before swiftly swinging up onto his mount in a flash of white and driving his horse back out the way they had come. Apparently Jaime knew something Lucian did not.

…

That night a feast was held in Winterfell to celebrate the king's arrival to the holding. Lucian had changed into a grander set of clothing in his chambers, which had been supplied by Lord and Lady Stark, he had intended to meet with Tyrion too but had not seen him since the Kingsroad and had no clue where his quarters were. So instead Lucian dressed himself as was expected before heading off for the great hall of Winterfell, which was already packed.

Lucian walked over to the small group of individuals to see Tyrion who was smiling gleefully, before Lucian could say anything the doors swung open and the couples we moving. Lord Eddard appeared to be going first with Cersei at his arm followed up by the king and Catelyn Stark. Little Rickon Stark had no partner and seem to simply want to follow his mother as the procession headed off. He was followed by his oldest brother Robb Stark who held Marcella on his arm making Lucian smile slightly, even more so at Marcella's shy looks towards Robb. Arya Stark was paired with bright Prince Tommoen, the girl looked murderous and the other girl, Sansa, was paired with Joffrey who seemed to be playing the gallant Prince today although he looked rather bored.

Lucian followed in directly behind Jaime and Tyrion who walked by one another as they strode up the aisle. Lucian scanned quickly other the gathered men and his eyes locked onto a boy who looked almost more like Ned Stark than his eldest son_. The bastard_. Lucian had heard about Jon Snow at Casterly Rock and Jaime had mentioned the boy often liking to point out that Ned Stark couldn't be completely honourable if he fathered a bastard. It seemed he had been forced amongst the commoners for this particular feast.

Benjen Stark and Stark's ward Theon Greyjoy, who smiled knowingly at half the maids already serving up small portions of food, took the rear of the procession.

Lucian was given a seat right at the end of the high table next to Tyrion whilst the feast began and the wine flowed. The moment everyone turned back to his or her tables Lucian turned on Tyrion.

"Where were you earlier?" he asked seriously as Tyrion waggled his eyebrows and drank down a whole goblet of wine before a serving boy ran over to refill it immediately.

"I find Winterfell dull, I needed some excitement."

"You mean you needed a whore."

"Call it what you will it distracted me all the same," Tyrion spoke as the first plates were served and he began to eat, Lucian did not yet.

"Father instructed-"

"Our beloved father isn't here."

"I'm here to enforce his demands Tyrion."

"What are you Lucian some overly dressed soldier?" scoffed Tyrion downing more wine, "we all have our ways of relieving ourselves. Is it so bad I indulge myself?" Lucian stopped Tyrion from drinking more wine by putting his land on top of the goblet.

"It is when it involves going against our fathers wishes." Tyrion tilted his head in interest at Lucian before replying.

"Tell me Lucian, I never asked, why is it that whenever father tells you to do something you don't hesitate to do it immediately?" Lucian frowned.

"Father has tended for us and raised us into house Lannister, the least we can do is do as he commands."

"Really?" snapped Tyrion his green eyes suddenly turning to fire, "do indulge me brother, I forget how much love father gave me when I was a child… oh sorry, forgive me, I forget that I still am one." Lucian glared.

"You're no longer a child Tyrion."

"Father would say otherwise," snapped Tyrion instantly, "remind me again Lucian how he made _my wife,_ the only person in my life to ever love me simply for who I was, fuck every single one of the men in the barracks because father had paid her from the start. Tell me again Lucian why the fuck, after all the love you claim to have for me, after all the horrid and spiteful things he has done and said about me, tell me why you still do what he says like a fucking dog." Lucian stared in astonishment as Tyrion pulled out the cup from under his hand before he downed it in one.

Jaime was sitting on Tyrion's other side and gave Lucian a knowing look quickly before looking away as if pretending he couldn't hear the conversation.

_Father's done wrong by you too. You thought he cared and loved you and then threw you into a situation you never wanted. _Lucian hadn't told Tyrion of the arranged marriage and didn't intend to. It was obvious how much hate father and Tyrion had for each other. Maybe if father had just tried to love him like his other children it would've all been fine… but it wasn't and somehow Lucian always ended up being in the middle of them. Was it so bad to want to love a father and a twin, was that not possible?

"It's my duty," mumbled Lucian.

"It's your duty to care and protect your twin," snarled Tyrion picking at some food and eating it angrily.

"How am I meant to keep a vow to obey my father and a vow to do what's in your interests?" asked Lucian seriously and marked that Jaime shot them a look Lucian didn't understand.

"Prioritise Lucian," Tyrion snapped giving Lucian a angry look, "it's me or him."

"That's not fair."

"Nothing's ever fair Lucian," Tyrion said icily, "and you always have a choice. I can understand if you frown on some of the things I do but you can't allow father to keep ordering you about. Stand up to him, be your own person, stop being his lapdog." Tyrion then turned to Jaime and engaged in conversation leaving Lucian with no one to talk to so he didn't, he just ate and drank.

_It's all good and well saying that brother, _thought Lucian, _but what do you expect from the brother you keep leaving at the Rock with no one but their father to turn to? _This was hardly the first time Tyrion had complained about Lucian obeying their father to the letter. Lucian had never seen how he and his father were similar but Tyrion pointed that out too often telling Lucian to stop trying so hard to be someone he shouldn't be. There was the problem. _I don't try to be my father, I do what he says because it's my duty but I've been left with only him so often… for so long that it was inevitable that he'd rub off on me… that I may become somewhat like him. _

It wasn't Lucian's intention to be Tywin the Second but whether he liked it or not his father had shaped him the most in his life. Tywin had taught him what was right and what was wrong, had taught him most of what he knew about politics and even encouraged Lucian on rare occasions on endeavours. Tyrion would never understand that, _could_ never understand that. Father despised Tyrion and Tyrion held much dislike for father. Tyrion would never understand what Lucian felt for his father.

Lucian was pulled out from his thoughts when men at the tables started joining each other in a loud song roaring with another and laughing at each other. Lucian glanced to his right to see Tyrion and Jaime had both gone. Tyrion wouldn't head to a whorehouse if only for what Lucian had said earlier. As for Jaime… well… he could only hope he stayed in line.

Lucian glanced down the high table. Eddard's brother Benjen had disappeared from the table. Robert Baratheon had embarked into the gathered crowd and found a maid he was now laughing with and groping. Lucian glanced Cersei looking on with cold and hidden eyes, obviously annoyed by the sight Lucian felt some sympathy for her as she coldly took a sip of wine.

Catelyn Stark was looking at the queen with similar sympathy that Lucian felt, glancing down towards Robert Baratheon in hidden disgust. Eddard Stark had left the high table and was milling amongst the individuals at the feast, he was certainly not drunk.

His eyes fell upon the Stark children who all had wide smiles upon their faces. Robb Stark sat with Theon Greyjoy and was laughing with most of the gathered lords, ladies and knights. The boy looked rather handsome, most young men did, Lucian even remembered once when he had been exploring Lannisport he had managed to gain the following of a girl who was related to a high lord. She had kept on pestering him for two years before father had told her to fuck off.

The youngest girl, Arya, was laughing with the men and chatting with some of the northerners and the southerners both. Had Lucian not known she was a girl he may have mistaken her for a boy well on the way to becoming a strong man.

The two younger boys had disappeared from the feast Lucian suspected they had both already gone off to bed. Lucian doubted Lady Stark wanted them hearing the language that had started emanating from most men's mouths.

Lucian's eyes finally found the last auburn haired Stark. Sansa Stark was giggling girlishly with another girl next to her, both dressed in southern dresses. It suited the Stark, Lucian decided, on the other Starks he could only envision them in the grey they had appeared in but the southern dresses worked surprisingly well on the girl.

He saw the girl blush violently as Joffrey turned and caught her eyes before making a small smirk. Lucian may have called it a _Lannister Smirk_ if the smirk had not been so obviously fake. Poor girl. She was entranced with the young prince, the prince she knew nothing about, the prince that Lucian suspected would find enjoyment from murdering a child than kissing a beautiful woman.

There was a look in the young Stark's eyes that made him shake his head in sadness. She was thinking of dreams, fake dreams, dreams that could never become true. She was hoping the story and visions of her imaginations would become real and she would run off with the golden haired prince, she was a fool for it. Lucian even considered walking over to the girl and telling her what a fool she was but thought otherwise.

Let her live in her dreams and let her cry when she realised otherwise, she would become stronger for it.

"Someone caught your eye Lannister?" Lucian turned his head to see Eddard Stark standing there his face cold and stern. Lucian laughed inside as Eddard's eyes eyed Sansa and returned to him. Lucian rose and bowed slightly.

"Lord Eddard, an honour." Lucian said before straightening. Eddard was glaring at him in a way that screamed distrust.

"I wish I could say the same, Lannister, and I would trust you to keep your eyes off my daughter."

"I assure you, Lord Eddard, I have no desires regarding your daughter."

"I would sincerely hope not since she is your future queen." Lucian frowned. _What was this development?_

"By whose command?"

"By his graces. My daughter is now betrothed to Prince Joffrey and they will marry when they come of age." Lucian noted the note of slight victory in Stark's voice. _If this is the game you want to play Stark then it's time to turn the tables._

"I assume that means you have accepted the King's proposal," Lord Eddard's air of superiority faded in a flash but Lucian wasn't done, "I suppose that means you intend to leave your wife and half your family behind? I was under the impression that you loved your family very much."

"Don't talk to me of love and care Lannister." Snarled Stark and Lucian remembered why he was in Winterfell. He was here to ensure peace with the Starks, not poke them.

"I apologise, my lord, I spoke out of place," Lucian glanced at the grey eyes of Lord Stark, which openly told Lucian he thought Lucian was mocking him. He didn't care Lucian had made the effort. Lord Eddard looked Lucian up and down and Lucian raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Was there anything else my lord?"

"You speak big Lannister, like your father, you talk like him, you walk like him, you even act like him and I bet you enjoy that don't you?"

"What brings me enjoyment is my own realm, my lord."

"I know it does. It's the same with your older brother I saw the truth of your family when I saw him there standing over the body of King Aerys. I never understood the anger between our families before I saw that and I realised my family is the one with honour whilst yours is the one without." Lucian felt like hitting Stark but somehow felt that was foolish especially in his own holding, especially when Stark was larger, strong and more experienced than Lucian. Lucian was royally cocking up this mission of a peace treaty. How were you meant to make peace when one party didn't want it?

"It is not my desire to be my father, my lord."

"You're good liars too," Eddard snapped glowering, "you just keep on lying. You'll get to the point that you forget what truths are." At this Lord Eddard walked off leaving Lucian scowling.

_I understand why Jaime dislikes him_, Lucian thought, _he's stubborn. He has his reasons and every right to be stubborn but that doesn't mean you have to be stubborn._

Lucian looked up at the sound of musical instruments, it seemed some individuals had somehow assembled instruments and were now starting up some fast paced and loud songs to dance to. Lucian watched as Robb Stark ushered his sister off smiling softly and Lucian sipped his wine slowly watching as the boy left with his sister.

Lucian looked down the centre of the hall to see Eddard Stark had bumped into Jaime and seemed to be heaving a rather heated discussion Lucian stood and left the high table trying to stop Jaime from saying anything foolish.

By the time Lucian approached him Stark had gone and Jaime was smirking slight, however before Lucian could say a single word a roar sounded.

"LANNISTER!" both Jaime and Lucian turned to the massive and drunken form of Robert Baratheon who was looking on groggily before them. The small band stopped and all froze as Robert looked at them both.

"What is it, your grace?" asked Jaime in a rather bored voice but Robert scoffed.

"Not you Kingslayer." Jaime did not react to the name before turning his eyes to Lucian.

"Your grace?" Lucian spoke honourably bowing his head and Robert snorted heavily.

"Rise you golden headed shit!" Lucian looked up to Robert and quickly glanced to the high table, Cersei had gone maybe even hours ago now Lucian had lost all sense of time. "Tell me," the King roared to the surrounding drunkards, "do you dance Lannister?" there was laughter at this and Lucian felt his heart quicken slightly.

"I'm afraid not your grace."

"Then you do tonight!" he shouted and other roared in approval.

"I'm afraid…" Lucian's eyes quickly latched onto Jaime's, "my older brother is far more talented than I."

"That maybe so but we wouldn't want to stain the Kingslayer's honour now, would we?" laughed Robert and all others laughed with him apart from Jaime and Lucian. Jaime shot Lucian a look saying he deserved his fate before he swept away leaving Lucian in the den of wolves without any fellow lions.

"Your grace-"

"Fuck your excuses," roared Robert slapping a nearby maid on the arse who squealed in a rather comical way, "I've never seen Tywin Lannister dance and you're the closest fucking thing I'm ever going to get. Dance! Your king commands it!" Lucian could feel eyes on him, drunken eyes, amused eyes and wary eyes.

"Your grace-"

"Do it or you'll find yourself a head short." There was no laughter here and Lucian had the dreadful feeling the king was not jesting. He preferred to dance and live than stay stubborn and die.

"I will require music, your grace." The king made a motion and the assembled musicians started playing a fast paced song. Lucian stood there for a bit feeling only embarrassed before grabbing a maid from nearby who had been smiling amusedly and swinging her about.

Lucian had been taught how to dance at Casterly Rock but father had made it clear dancing was for fools and jesters. He should only dance at a wedding at a feast it was unnecessary but it was necessary. The maid's laughter immediately went and she looked shocked as Lucian danced, forcing her feet to move with him.

He could hear the laughs and feel the smirks but he ignored them and the girl he danced with, it was all a show, an elaborate show that was so pointless. The girl was merely a means to an end but somehow it seemed to never stop.

He felt others join in with the dancing and slowly the smirks faded but he kept on going, he didn't know exactly how to stop. The girl span out of his arms before another landed in them and they danced.

They kept passing onwards and onwards, girls going from man to man and dancing continuously. _Forgive me father_. Should Tywin Lannister learn of this there would never be any forgiveness for Lucian, he would treat Lucian as he did Tyrion.

At some point Lucian ended up holding hands with Catelyn Stark who looked wary as Lucian took her hand and he paused before bowing and kissing her hand like a proper lord.

"My lady, this feast is most spectacular," Catelyn Stark seemed to lighten up slightly there. This woman is not her husband.

"A feast you somehow seemed to have influenced greatly, my lord," suddenly they were dancing the pace of the music had changed and was slower than when it had started. Lucian did not dare try anything daring as he and the lady danced around in circles before he let her go and she fell into the ever widening arms of Robert Baratheon who wasn't truly dancing but more drinking. Lucian wished his best for Lady Stark with that adventure.

Lucian fell back to the real world there looking around. Most people had passed out on the floor others had left the feast entirely. Lucian decided it was time to depart, he moved past dancing couples and out into the cold courtyard.

There was small specks of snow falling about him as he strode through the courtyard and to his chambers where he just lay on his berth for a while looking out of the window he had been granted.

He would forget the dancing, he would not tell anyone about it ever otherwise his father would no longer be an anchor in his life, an anchor he'd needed and an anchor he'd appreciated…

...

**Author's Note;**

Sorry it took a while to update, updates will not be as frequent as before now that I've got a ton of work to do. I hope to update at least once a week but there's no guarantee. Thanks all who reviewed, it means a lot and I'm happy your enjoying it. There will be a love interest in due course, have no fear, but I want to establish Lucian as a person first before plunging into a romance. See ya'll next time!


End file.
